


Brothers Will Always Be There

by BloodyKilljoy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce kinda cares, Dick is good, Gen, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, Implied Relationships, Jason is a good brother, Jason is a softie, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, OCC Characters, Protective Jason Todd, Sad Damian Wayne, TIm is like mentioned, bruce is an ass, but still an ass, they are my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKilljoy/pseuds/BloodyKilljoy
Summary: A kinda sad fluffy brother bonding session with Jason and Damian. Dick is there but not really.





	Brothers Will Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

>  PLEASE NOTE THAT JASON WILL BE A BIT OOC in this. I have this posted on Wattpad, under the same account name. This is set during the period when they have forgiven him, but he is not yet apart of the family. It doesn't really follow the canonical universe.

 

 

Jason had just returned from his patrol. It was an early night, only a few minutes after 1.  Jumping through his window he quickly made his way through his well-guarded apartment. He was barely taking his helmet off when a small body of mass barrelled at him, clutching to him as though he was his only lifeline. Jason's instincts to attack were shot down immediately as his heard the soft sobs coming from the now identifiable boy.

 

The familiar red, yellow, black and green suit that usually left a sour taste in his mouth made him think of one person. Damian. But why had he come to him? The black sheep of the family, the killer, the least favourable of the robins, why him?The answer came immediately after he thought it. He was too prideful to admit it to his successor; Tim, and too embarrassed to go to his mentor; Dick, and a rock had more emotion then Bruce. But for him to be this upset, well that was also worrying.

 

If he was upset, Damian was the type to aggressively take out his emotions, not  run for comfort. Similar to him in a way. But for him to go to someone else forcomfort, well something very bad must have happened.

 

Cradling the small teen in his arms carefully he walked towards his couch,manoeuvering the 'bird' into a more cradling position.  Taking a seat on the worn fabric, he ran a hand through Damian's inky hair. "Oh, Damian, what happened?"he asked, unusually gentle, continuing to tenderly run his hands through his hair.

 

There was silence, and Jason was afraid that he wasn't going to answer until"Father..." he paused, a fresh wave of tears running down his face. He bit back a  growl; what had the old bastard done now? Damian breathed in deeply before continuing "He fired me."

 

Jason narrowed his eyes. You don't just take your son in from assassins and try to change his mindset, before eventually just firing them, expecting them to stay out of this life. The life he grew up around. The idiot. 

 

Damian had his face buried into his shoulder, tears staining his leather jacket. Jason's unoccupied had, instinctively came to the nape of his neck, keeping his back supported. "It's OK, he's an asshole anyway.  He won't last a month without you. And if you want, you could break off and make your own name for yourself. Like Nightwing." He soothed the crying boy. It didn't work.

 

If anything it made him sadder. "Tt, it's not that easy, Todd, Nightwing was older and he quit, there's a difference." He muttered, his usually cutting voice, devoid of that non-existent emotion that made Damian, well, Damian. "Mother is also disappointed in me. All because I refused to join her and stayed with my Father. Tt, I clearly should have went with her."

 

Jason paused, thinking rapidly, "Then think of it as a challenge, and see if you can beat Dick at doing something like this."  

 

"Tt, well, I am the biological son, I would be able to do it easily." Jason grinned.There was the little birdie he knew. Arrogant and overconfident. Anyone else with a personality like this he would be worried, or would hate, but Damian actually had the skills to back it up.

 

"Hey, if you want we can stay up and watch movies together, I'll call Dick over, and we'll see where the night brings us." Please agree, Dick knows how to handle Damian better than anyone else.

 

"Ok. But we will never speak about this again." The 'or else' was not spoken, but Jason knew it was implied. But the kid was about as dangerous as a kitten to him. Could injure a little, but could be removed easily.

 

~~~

 

After a quick conversation over the phone with Dick, and a promise to be therewithin 20 minutes I grabbed a couple of extra pillows and blankets and broughtthem to surprisingly big couch, which I 'found' from one of my 'jobs'.  

 

When Dick arrived he brought a few sweets, movies and popcorn. And by few sweets I mean four bags filled to the brim with confectionery. Honestly, did he live on it or something?

 

When he entered I smirked at him, gestured to the living room with my head, my two streaks of white falling into my eyes.  Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a faint blush on his cheeks


End file.
